As a flip-chip light emitting element, a light emitting element described in Patent Document 1 has been known. The flip-chip light emitting element described in Patent Document 1 includes positive and negative electrodes provided on the same side as a side on which nitride semiconductor layers formed on a light-transmissive insulating substrate are provided, and a protective film covering part of surfaces of the nitride semiconductor layers other than exposure portions of electrode surfaces. In addition, the protective film has a triple-layer structure of a first layer which is an insulating covering film, a metal layer provided on the first layer, and a second layer which is an insulating covering film provided on the metal layer.
As one example of a configuration in which the metal layer reflects light transmitting through the first layer to enhance light harvesting and light extraction efficiency, Patent Document 1 describes a configuration in which the metal layer serves as part of the electrodes. Such a configuration allows simultaneous formation of the electrodes and the metal layer.